PAGANDO DEUDAS VEELAS
by HARRYSEX
Summary: Fic escrito por mi hermana que pidio que lo publicara. Es Harry / Harem. Más concretamente un Harry / Fleur Delacour / Gabrielle Delacour. Espero que guste


**PAGANDO DEUDAS VEELA**

Harry estaba sentado en una silla en la sala de los Menesteres cuando de repente escucho un ruido y al mirar hacia el ruido vio que era la puerta de la sala que se habría dejando paso a Fleur y a su hermana Gabrielle ya vestidas con el uniforme de su escuela.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- pregunto Harry.

-Hemos venido a pagar nuestra deuda Veela- Contesto Fleur, mientras que con su varita hacia aparecer una cama tamaño matrimonio y hacia desaparecer la ropa de los tres.

Harry tragó saliva ante esto, antes de Fleur y Gabrielle se miraron la una a la otra y sentaron en la cama. Fleur y Gabrielle hicieron gestos a Harry para que se reúnan con ellas en la cama.

Cuando Harry estaba en la cama sentado, Fleur lo empujo hacia la cama, entonces ella se estiro y Fleur comenzó acariciando su polla con sus manos antes de llevárselo a la boca.

Harry mientras disfrutaba de cómo la lengua de Fleur se arremolinaba alrededor de su polla, ella pudo haber sido una virgen, pero ella ya parecía como un profesional.

Harry entonces se dio cuenta de que Gabrielle estaba sentada en el otro lado con los brazos nerviosamente cubriendo sus pechos y el coño. Fleur también lo notó y dejó de chupar la polla de Harry por un momento mientras ella también vio a su hermana pequeña mirando a ellos un poco de miedo.

¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa Gabby? preguntó Fleur.

Sé que estoy unido a Harry por salvar mi vida hace unas horas y yo realmente lo amo, pero estoy nerviosa por mi primera vez contesto Gabrielle girando los dedos nerviosamente.

Fleur se alejó de Harry y se acercó a pie detrás de Gabrielle y luego obligó a sus manos debajo de las axilas de la Veela más joven y comenzó a acariciarle sus pechos.

Ah... Fleur, ¿qué estás haciendo? pregunto Gabrielle gimiendo.

Fleur inclinó la cabeza un poco a su hermana y le dijo.

-Tienes que aprender a dejar de lado su incertidumbre. Harry tendrá cuidado de nosotras- Contesto Fleur.

Fleur luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso en contacto visual con su hermana antes de empujar hacia adelante y forzando a sus labios contra los suyos.

Gabrielle se quedó sin aliento cuando la lengua de su hermana invadió su boca y comenzó a jugar con su propia lengua mientras gemía, Fleur masajeaba sus pechos.

Harry rápidamente se encontró cada vez más difícil de ver en acción a las hermanas delante de él.

Harry entonces se dio cuenta de que Fleur había girado y el cuerpo de Gabrielle pasa sobre sus rodillas, dejando al descubierto su coño es como las dos hermanas estaban de rodillas en la cama mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba de pie. Aunque todavía besándose Gabrielle, Fleur. Harry miró hacia abajo, y Harry comprendió lo que quería que hiciera.

Harry se deslizó en la abertura debajo de sus piernas y asintió con la cabeza a Fleur.

Fleur empezó a aflojar el beso con su hermana antes de bajar lentamente su cuerpo está abajo.

Gabby estaba realmente disfrutando el beso y gemir demasiado antes se dio cuenta de que a medida que su cuerpo iba bajando sobre la cama, su propio coño estaba sentado en la parte superior de la cara de Harry.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Harry empezó a lamer su coño, lo que la hizo gemir.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Gabby empezara a dejar que esto ocurriera, tuvo que admitir para sí misma que era una maravilla como Harry usó su Parsel en su coño.

Fleur dejó masajear los pechos de su hermana y retiró sus manos. Antes de que ella comenzara a posicionar a sí misma en la polla de Harry y se sentó sobre ella como la caída rompió su virginidad.

"Aaaaahhhhh", se quejó Fleur como su himen se rompió.

Rápidamente superando el sentimiento de dolor. Fleur comenzó saltando arriba y abajo en él, como ella se sentía divina con la polla de Harry en su interior.

Harry sintió cuando Fleur comenzó a montar su polla y como la sensación se hizo más fuerte, tuvo que poner más esfuerzo en su lengua dentro del coño de Gabrielle. Gabrielle misma no fue capaz de tomar plenamente en todos los sentimientos que estaba experimentando y mientras Harry seguía lamiendo. Ella inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás un poco hacia su hermana, mientras su cabeza se recostó en entre los grandes y turgentes pechos de Fleur. Fleur mientras todavía montando la polla de Harry. Se inclinó hacia adelante y la cabeza de su hermana cayó sobre sus grandes y turgentes pechos, y terminó aplastando sus pechos contra los lados de la cabeza de Gabby. Luego volvió a colocar las manos bajo los brazos de su hermana menor y los colocó sobre los pechos de la joven Veela otra vez. Como cada embestida de Harry latía a través de Fleur terminó apretando los pechos de su hermana más y pellizcando sus pezones ya erectos hace tiempo.

Gabby pronto perdió el control y llegó a su clímax en la cara de Harry cuando Harry envió una estocada final a Fleur ya que se corría.

Fleur gemía como Harry la llenaba con su esperma y tanto ella y Gabrielle se desplomó contra la otra. Fleur pronto se dejó caer de espaldas y al lado de Harry mientras ella se desmayó mientras Gabrielle se quedó mirando la sonrisa de su hermana, que tenía como ella se quedó dormida con la alegría de tener relaciones sexuales con Harry.

¿Todavía estás nervioso? preguntó Harry.

Un poco, pero estoy listo respondió para más dijo Gabby.

Harry la besó en los labios mientras Gabby le devolvió el beso. De repente, ella decidió probar algo nuevo.

En vista de que Fleur estaba estirado de espaldas sobre la cama medio dormido, Gabby se colocó por encima de su hermana mayor.

-Estoy listo Harry- dijo Gabrielle.

Harry empujó lentamente hacia ella mientras se estira provocando Gabrielle a llorar un poco como su virginidad fue robada. Echando un vistazo rápido como el sangrado se detuvo en su área privada, ella empujó sus caderas hacia atrás la polla de Harry y luego hacia atrás y adelante.

Harry tomó el control y le cogió las caderas en sus manos y luego se mueve en ella constantemente.

Gabrielle gimió mientras todavía le dolía un poco, pero el placer que le estaba dando Harry estaba dominando.

Fleur comenzó lentamente a despertar por el constante balanceo de la cama viendo los pechos de su hermana moviéndose delante de ella mientras estaba siendo follada por Harry.

Fleur decidió hacer que su hermana pequeña se sintiera más bien tomando uno de sus pechos y empezó a chuparlo mientras frota el pezón del otro pecho.

Gabrielle gimió por la atención adicional que le causa el coño a ser más estricto que Harry empujó en ella una vez más y su vientre pronto se llenó rápidamente con su esperma al igual que la de su hermana.

Gabby se derrumbó sobre Fleur y las dos hermanas jadeaban por el cansancio.

Harry su polla del coño de Gabrielle y se dio cuenta de que estaba duro, pero vio que Gabrielle estaba estirada en la parte superior de la Fleur y cómo su coño esta gusto encima del coño de su hermana.

Harry tuvo una idea y él coloco su polla entre los dos coños. Ambas muchachas fueron sorprendidas. La polla de Harry empujó y se frotó contra los dos coños. Las hermanas sonrieron la una a la otra y decidieron hacerlo más entretenido para Harry. Y empezaron besándose apasionadamente en la boca con la lengua.

Harry estaba disfrutando como él seguía dando placer a los dos coños al mismo tiempo.

Fleur y Gabrielle finalmente ambas gritaron de placer antes de alcanzar cada una su clímax al mismo tiempo que Harry también lo hizo.

Harry rodó hacia un lado y se puso boca arriba. Él se apoderó de Gabby y rodó sobre ella colocándola encima de él y luego a su otro lado, como las hermanas acurrucó junto a él como los tres amantes rápidamente se durmieron entre sueños y poco antes de perder el conocimiento Harry sintió el bono que le unía a sus dos hermosas esposas, después de la fantástica sesión de sexo que tuvieron.

Harry se despertó una hora más tarde y sonrió cuando vio a Gabrielle y Fleur se habían acurrucado aun más contra él y que su pelo era un desastre.

Harry recordó los últimos días que él estaba enojado con Hermione por ir por detrás de su espalda y conspirar con otros para poder casarse con él.


End file.
